


Amethyst

by copa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copa/pseuds/copa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst

Ciel shuddered on the couch in front of the fireplace, still unable to get warm. A steaming cup of tea was in his hand, his favorite book ajar in the other. The boy took a long, savory sip of hot tea. It slipped down his throat and allowed him a burst of momentary warmth. 

"S-S-Sebastian?" Ciel called, teeth chattering. 

Sebastian, who was fixing up another pot of tea, lifted his head from his work. The poor earl was still shivering cold. “Yes, my lord?”

"D-Do you th-think…it will be w-warm soon?" Ciel asked. 

The butler offered a sympathetic smile even though he was out of Ciel’s eyesight. “I do hope so, Master.”

The biggest snowstorm of Ciel’s life had came that day. It coated Ciel’s entire property in a thick, white blanket of snow. Ciel was too cold to do work and Sebastian’s focus was on not letting the boy get sick. The harsh wind whistled and pressed against the windowpanes, making them rattle in their frames. But that wasn’t the worst part. 

Booming thunder rolled through the sky right after strobes of lightening. The light would flash through the entire room, painting everything white for all of one split second. Ciel didn’t think it was possible to have a thunderstorm in the midst of a blizzard. Sebastian informed him that it was a rare thing called “thundersnow”. 

The next crack of lightening made Ciel flinch, nearly spilling what was left of his tea. Sebastian continued to stare at Ciel, who he was standing behind, as the thunder came and made the earl quiver in fear. But the boy was far too proud to admit that it was, indeed, fear. 

Sebastian pulled a blanket out of the [cabinet](http://c0pa.tumblr.com/post/78588326185/amethyst#) next to Ciel’s dressers. It was one he had knitted himself, a nice navy blue just for the master. He walked with it neatly folded and approached Ciel. Pity, and a large amount of worry, struck Sebastian’s heart as he watched Ciel’s shaky hand try to lift the teacup to his obviously blue lips. He was still wrapped in Sebastian’s black trench coat. 

"Master, I’ve brought you a blanket," he said, lifting the object. "It will provide you with more warmth than that coat will."

Ciel set his tea down on the end table and clutched the lapel of the [coat](http://c0pa.tumblr.com/post/78588326185/amethyst#), not wanting to part with the handsomely dark scent that lingered from Sebastian wearing it just a few hours earlier on their outing to town -which was cut short on account of the storm progressing. “This is j-just fine, Sebastian.”

Ciel’s argument was weak. It was plain to see the boy was suffering from the unrelenting chill that had haunted him all day as a result of the brutal [weather](http://c0pa.tumblr.com/post/78588326185/amethyst#). “Please, sir. You’re chilled to the bone.”

"I said th-this was fine," Ciel repeated, sounding just a tad bit more firm this time around.

"Then how about I just cover you with this and you can still wear my coat, hm? You can have both," Sebastian suggested.

"Alright."

Sebastian unfolded the blanket and draped it over his shaking master. He tucked the blanket under Ciel’s sides, much like he did when he put the boy to rest every night. He rested his forehead against Ciel’s. The boy quickly discovered just how warm his butler was.

"Mn," Ciel hummed at the heat, pushing his head against Sebastian’s and closing his eyes.

"Yes, Master. I’m very warm."

Ciel lay his hands on Sebastian’s neck, just above the popped collar. Sebastian tried not to shrink away from the coldness of Ciel’s skin. He could bare with it. The flesh of Ciel’s hands felt like they were being doused in fire, a very extreme and inhuman heat that would most likely scald him if he stayed too long.

"S-So warm," Ciel said, their heads still pressed together.

"Perhaps you should eat more cakes," Sebastian chuckled to himself as he slipped his gloved hands over Ciel’s. "It seems your body has little to no insulation from a severe lack of fat."

"Are you insulting me?" Ciel asked but his voice sounded like he could care less; hypnotized by the heat. 

"I would never. I’m simply stating that you’re very thin, my lord," Sebastian said. 

"I  _have_   _fat_ ,” Ciel argued cutely. 

"You do?" Sebastian asked, rubbing Ciel’s hands. 

Ciel nodded. “My hips.”

Sebastian suppressed a laugh. “My master has the most boyish figure possible.”

Ciel opened his eyes. “I have nice hips!”

Sebastian didn’t know what so say to that. He bit his lip and mulled over his response…

"Don’t I, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blushed when Ciel’s thumb caressed his neck, silently demanding a reply. “Well…” Sebastian gulped. “I’ve never taken a good look at them, so I wouldn’t be one to judge.”

"Oh. That means you’ve been a good butler, keeping your eyes above the belt. But what if I gave you permission? Just…just this once."

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he searched Ciel’s face for any kind of ulterior motive, any sign of playfulness or trickery. However, Ciel’s face was almost as red as the demon’s eyes and his chin was tucked to his neck; lowered by a lack of confidence. Sebastian felt very strange about it, but he decided to go along with it. 

"I would be honored," he croaked. 

Ciel removed the blanket and Sebastian backed away so Ciel could stand up. The trench coat was so large on him, the ends dragging on the floor along with the sleeves. Ciel shrugged it off his shoulder so he was only in his nightshirt. He turned around, slowly, and picked up the back of his shirt, revealing his backside to Sebastian. 

He stuck out his hips to emphasize and Sebastian stared in some kind of perverted horror. This wasn’t right. 

"So?" Ciel said, glancing over his shoulder. "You’re awfully quiet back there." 

"I -uh-  _yes_. I mean, no. I -you have your hips jutted out. See? Your back is arched. Stand like you usually would,” Sebastian said nervously. 

Ciel shifted on his feet, assuming his normal posture. Sebastian couldn’t help from sighing at the permitted sight of Ciel’s cheeks. They were so round and plump -not too big but not unnoticeable. Ciel’s hips, on the other hand, were as straight as an arrow. He had only a slight curve, but that was most likely due to his scrawny build. Sebastian bit his lip.

"I’m afraid your hips aren’t… _curvy_ ,” Sebastian said, swallowing thickly. “But, I do see some -um- fat.”

"Oh…" Ciel replied, sounding humiliated. He lowered his shirt, covering up his private skin. Sebastian almost let out a groan when Ciel did so. Ciel sat back down on the couch, hands between his knees anxiously. 

"Why would that sort of thing matter to you?" Sebastian asked. "You’re not one to care much about your body, let alone how other people see it."

"That maid always talks about you. She says you like her body."

Sebastian tried his best not to gasp. “She shouldn’t be speaking about such things in front of you, my lord. That is very inappropriate.”

Ciel looked up at the demon, eyes strong. “ _Everybody_  talks about you, Sebastian. ‘The butler with the dirty hips’.”

"Well, yes I understand I’m very handsome but I still don’t understand what this has to do with you wanting curves," Sebastian said. 

Ciel shrugged and averted his gaze downward to stare blankly at the carpet. “I thought that, maybe you’d look at my body like…like I do yours.”

The pure innocence that was radiating off of Ciel was nearly killing Sebastian. He let out a deep breath through his nose and knelt down in front of Ciel. He tipped up the boy’s chin so that their eyes would meet. “Sir, I don’t think you could understand how  _badly_  I want your body. Out of respect, I would never pounce without permission, but you saying things like this makes it so damn hard to contain myself.”

Ciel’s face burned red again. He leaned forward to place his mouth next to Sebastian’s ear. He didn’t have the confidence to say it face-to-face. “Take my body, Sebastian. Make it yours.”

Sebastian cringed, a spring of utter seduction throbbing inside him. “Master,” he growled. “I…”

“ _Please_ , Sebastian,” Ciel whined into the butler’s ear, tugging on his tie. “Please put it  _inside_  of me.”

Sebastian’s eyes were forced closed. He kept his hands to himself, balled into fists. This was an odd predicament, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it. He cherished his master, worshiped him even. He could never deny Ciel anything. 

"Sebastian," Ciel said, regaining authority in his voice. "This is an order."

Sebastian felt his heart dropping.

Ciel’s voice hushed down to an aired, barely audible murmur; “ _Fuck the hell out of me_.” 

As if Ciel’s demand was some kind of spell, Sebastian lunged forward, pressing Ciel into the couch. He knotted his gloved hands through the boy’s hair and Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist. They clashed in a strong kiss, lips parting after several quick pecks and tongues diving in deep. Ciel’s mouth tasted like tea and Sebastian’s tasted like some sort of metal. Ciel tried to ignore the fact that it might be blood. 

"You’re so dirty, Master," Sebastian grunted. "I would have never guessed."

"I want you, Sebastian. I want you so bad," Ciel moaned. 

"Yeah?" Sebastian teased, delivering a yank to Ciel’s hair to punctuate his sentence. "Where do you want me." 

Ciel’s hips twitched. “Inside…Deep i-inside of me, Sebastian.”

"Damn," Sebastian bellowed. It felt like Ciel’s plea had completely knocked the wind out of him. "I’m going to carry you to your bed."

Ciel nodded in agreement as Sebastian hoisted him up. “Just keep me warm.”

"I’ll make you sweat," Sebastian grumbled. 

“ _Mmmn_.” 

Sebastian lay down on the bed, Ciel on top of him. He didn’t want to smother the boy or scare him. He knew he had to be delicate with this matter, but it was so hard to when Ciel was squirming on top of him; panting and pulling and kissing him everywhere.

While they’re tongues pressed together, licking each other, Sebastian managed to get his gloves off without a fuss and snake them up Ciel’s nightshirt. Ciel quivered. 

"Why are you so hot?" Ciel asked, pausing their kiss to look down at his butler. 

"I could ask the same of you," Sebastian purred, burying his face in Ciel’s neck and sucking it aggressively. 

"No, I mean - _ah_ \- why is your body so - _mmm_ \- warm?” Ciel said.

"So I won’t get cold. I adapt to temperatures," Sebastian replied against Ciel’s neck, his voice muffled.

Ciel bit his lip. It felt like Sebastian’s spit -that covered his neck as aftermath of being sucked on- was boiling. Sebastian was so hot. So unbearably hot. And Ciel was so cold. He mashed their groins together as he lay down on top. 

Sebastian squeezed Ciel’s ass in his hands, groping and pinching. Ciel responded by rubbing his erection against Sebastian’s own. Sadly, when they were in that position, Ciel couldn’t reach Sebastian’s lips. Curse his shortness. But the pleasure of rubbing was so good and he loved Sebastian playing with his ass. 

"Sebastian," Ciel panted, "I’m getting so wet."

Sebastian threw his head back at Ciel’s deliciously sinful words. “Come, then. Sit on my face.”

Ciel seemed hesitant at first, but then crawled forward. He looked down at Sebastian, making sure he was doing this right. Sebastian nodded and gave him a reassuring pat on the ass. Ciel lowered his hips onto Sebastian’s mouth and nearly jumped through the ceiling at the sensation of wet lips and a wiggly tongue against his hole. Sebastian growled and hissed underneath Ciel, kneading at the boy’s ass. His nose was just barely poking Ciel’s hairless balls and Ciel started to fidget. 

"Se _bastian_!” Ciel bayed. “Oh,  _eat_  me~!”

Sebastian gave a mediocre slap to one of Ciel’s cheeks in response and kept lapping at Ciel’s hole. It was so wonderfully pink and tight and Sebastian loved how Ciel would wriggle in pleasure when he slipped his tongue inside. It wasn’t long before Ciel found a rhythm and started thrusting the demon’s tongue; riding it, almost. 

"S-Sebastian! I’ll cum if you…I’ll…"

Sebastian stopped right as soon as Ciel’s hips started bucking with a strong force, trying to bring himself to orgasm. Ciel felt heavy and it was hard to keep his eyes open. Sebastian lifted his hips up and sat the boy on his chest. Ciel stared at Sebastian’s wet lips. 

"Don’t cum yet, alright? I want to do it together," Sebastian said.

"It’s so hard not to," Ciel griped and pawed at his erection. 

Sebastian noticed a small stain on Ciel’s shirt that was most likely precum since he had prevented Ciel from actually having an orgasm. He glanced back up at Ciel, who seemed way too eager and far too willing. His eyes were wide, excited and expecting. He was biting the corner of his lip adorably but it was still so sexy to Sebastian. He reached around the boy to begin unzipping his pants. 

"May I have the honor of you gracing me with your mouth?" Sebastian requested. 

Ciel seemed to doubt himself, but shook away his discouraging thoughts. “Y-Yes.”

Ciel dismounted Sebastian once he had taken his pants completely off. The boy sat between Sebastian’s legs and gawked at the huge member before him. It was red, swollen with blood, and dripping wet with crystal clear precum. It almost made Ciel’s stomach rumble. It was so big and thick and wrapped with pulsing veins like vines of ivy clinging to the walls of an old tower -not to mention circumcised. 

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked. 

"It’s a lot different from mine," Ciel said, spaced out. 

Sebastian gave a nervous smile. “Yes, I suppose. Why don’t you have a taste?”

Ciel nodded, eyes blown with desire. He stuck his tongue out and poked Sebastian’s cock, making the erection bob. Ciel rubbed the salty taste on the roof of his mouth to get used to the flaver. Sebastian watched, waiting patiently. Ciel licked Sebastian again, this time dragging his tongue from base to head. Sebastian rolled his hips happily. 

Ciel continued to lap at the organ, making Sebastian’s slit ooze out more and more precum. Ciel’s hands worked in circles as they massaged Sebastian’s groin; his fingertips tickled by the light patch of trimmed, black hair. Sebastian made quick work of his other clothes, taking them off as Ciel played with his cock.

"A-Am I doing okay?" Ciel asked as he pumped Sebastian’s dick.

"Yes, my lord. Very good," Sebastian praised, making Ciel smile proudly at himself. 

Ciel took his smile and wrapped it around Sebastian’s dripping head and sucked. It was hard to keep his teeth out of the way just because Sebastian filled up his entire mouth -which was small to begin with anyway. He moved Sebastian inside of his mouth, up and down. Sebastian licked his lips and stared down at his little sinner between his legs. 

Sebastian pulled Ciel’s off. “You had me close. Come here and let me loosen you up some more.”

The demon moved Ciel onto his back and began greedily tonging the hole again. Ciel was touching himself to stay occupied. While Ciel was distracted, Sebastian slowly dug one finger inside. Ciel took it well, not crying out in pain or slowing the rhythm of his hips in the slightest. Sebastian kissed Ciel’s tight balls and nipped at the skin, causing Ciel to writhe. 

Gently, Sebastian withdrew his single single finger and put it back in again as an attempt to further loosen the hole. The pink pucker accepted the digit’s reentry. Sebastian added another finger and did the same. It was then that Ciel’s face twisted with worry. 

"S-Sebastian?" 

"Does it hurt?" The demon asked, looking up at his master with concern in his eyes. 

"Slightly…"

"My apologies. I’ll go slower."

But within a matter of minutes, Ciel was taking three of Sebastian’s long, sender fingers all the way to the last knuckle. Sebastian was proud and wondered if Ciel was as well. Sebastian withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his mouth so he could make it more wet. 

"Is this position alright?" Sebastian asked. Ciel’s ankles were over his butler’s shoulders and he was still laying on his back. 

Ciel nodded and Sebastian pressed the tip of his cock against Ciel’s widened, dripping, begging hole. It swallowed him, gulping the member deep inside and clenching it; not willing to let go. Sebastian’s stomach grew tight, making his abs flex. 

“ _Sebastian_ ,” Ciel whimpered. 

Sebastian tried to speak, but his cock was already pulsing in a spasm. Humiliation would haunt him to his grave if he came early. Ciel’s hole twitched and squeezed Sebastian’s cock, massaging it. The walls of the cavity were closing in tight. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, confused why his butler wasn’t moving. 

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked. 

Sebastian bit his lip. “I just…I need a moment to adjust. You’re definitely the tightest I’ve ever had.”

Ciel kicked the side of Sebastian’s head. “I don’t want to know about the other people you’ve slept with, idiot.”

Sebastian moaned and collapsed on top of Ciel. “Please, calm down. You tighten up when you’re angry.”

Ciel smirked and flexed his muscles. Sebastian tensed up as a reaction. Ciel could get used to this. 

"I guess it’s only natural for old men such as yourself," Ciel giggled, taunting the demon. 

Sebastian was still tensed up, trapped; unable to move. He gritted his teeth as Ciel’s muscles wiggled again at the boy’s accord. This was becoming entirely too hard to bare. 

"Master, I’m going to have to go slow, alright? Otherwise, this will all end too quickly," Sebastian explained in a deep, husky voice. 

"Whatever, just move."

Sebastian pulled Ciel up so that the boy was sitting on his lap. He pulled his hips back, slipping out of Ciel at a sluggish pace. Ciel braced himself by holding the demon’s broad shoulders. Sebastian’s hips snapped forward, shoving his entire length back inside. 

"Oh my  _god_ , Sebastian!” Ciel mewed. 

"Does it feel good?" Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes…Do it harder."

Ciel sounded as if he was ashamed of his request, but Sebastian didn’t have time to point out how insecure Ciel was. He slid out again despite the protest of Ciel’s hole; clinging onto his length and desperately begging it not to leave. Sebastian rammed it back inside, up to the hilt. 

"Just like that," Ciel whispered encouragingly.

Sebastian coiled his arms around Ciel and drew back out. “ _Master_.”  

The demon’s blood was practically broiling at that point. His chest was tight and his breathing was ragged. It was all he could do to hold himself back from exploding inside of the boy during the first five minutes. He kept himself in check, not letting his desires carry him away and ruin the moment. He wanted to stay like this forever; just him, Ciel, and an inappropriate amount of moaning. 

Ciel pushed against Sebastian’s chest, making the demon fall back on the bed so that Ciel was straddling him, cock still buried deep inside. Ciel swung his hips forward with ease, but it made Sebastian jolt. Ciel fisted his own dripping erection. 

"How naughty." Sebastian grinned deviously. 

A playful smile became of Ciel’s lips. He raised his index finger to the corner of his mouth. “Shouldn’t I be spanked then?”

Sebastian laughed. “Master, I honestly doubt I could really punish you right now-“

Ciel slammed his ass down on Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian roared and smacked one of Ciel’s cheeks so hard that his own hand stung. Ciel didn’t flinch, he just got faster on Sebastian’s big cock. 

"Please…Not so fast," Sebastian groaned. 

“ _Mn_ ,” Ciel hummed, not even taking Sebastian’s begging into consideration as he dropped his hips down again. “Spank me again and I’ll slow down.”

Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel was riding him so hard and fast that he could cum any second now. He slapped his palm against Ciel’s ass cheek, the same spot as before, knowing that welts would form anytime now. Sebastian watched, waiting for Ciel’s rhythm to slow. Instead, the boy got faster. 

"Fu- Sir, you said-"

"I lied," Ciel said. "Punish me again."

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m so close.”

"Yeah? Do you want to cum inside?" 

Sebastian growled through his clenched teeth. “ _Please_.” 

Ciel rested his palms on Sebastian’s chest and managed to move faster. Sebastian slipped his hand between Ciel’s legs and jerked him off. 

“ _AAAH_!” Ciel cried. 

“ _Yeah_.”

Ciel was bouncing up and down on Sebastian’s dick. So hard. So tight. So wet. So loud. The deliciously disturbing sound of wet skin-on-skin smacking made Sebastian’s eyes roll to the back of his head behind his sealed eyelids. He was bucking into each of Ciel’s thrusts, tossing Ciel around like a rag doll. His hand was still firmly wrapped around Ciel’s petite cock, the other occasionally delivering a hard spank to Ciel’s ass; always in the same spot. 

"Oh… _fuck_ ,” Sebastian huffed. 

“ _Yeah_ ~! Sebastian your so  _big_!”

Ciel ground onto Sebastian’s cock extra hard. “You’re doing - _nnn_ \- so good.” 

"Your hand…I’m so close…"

"Me too, darling. Cum on me."

“ _Sebastian_!” 

"Yes, ride me as hard as you can." 

“ _Fuck me raw!_ " 

“ **Oh god**.”

"Don’t stop! R-Right there!  _Oh_!”

"Master, I’m cumming!" 

“ _Yes_!” 

Hot, thick and gooey, Sebastian stuffed Ciel’s ass full of his seed while his master splattered all over their stomachs. Sebastian’s cum dripped down he shaft and leaked onto the bed. Not a muscle in their body was relaxed; it was all tension waiting to be released. They called each others names and tugged on each others hair, lips fumbling and barely able to kiss. 

When it was over, Sebastian pulled out. Ciel got off and quickly curled up to he butler’s side, overpowered by a desire to be coddled. Sebastian kissed Ciel’s forehead, which was sweaty; resulting in the boy’s bangs sticking to his skin. 

"Please, keep this in mind," Sebastian said, "there is nothing I want more than you."

Ciel kissed Sebastian’s chest and stared at the butler. Ciel’s eyes reminded Sebastian of two shimmering gems, one of sapphire and one of amethyst. Both were sparkling and happy. Sebastian couldn’t ask for anything more. With his heart on his sleeve, he wrapped Ciel in his arms. The boy nuzzled Sebastian’s neck and eventually fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know where i was going with this but it seemed to turn out alright i guess


End file.
